1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a dome switch with an enhanced click feeling.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
A portable terminal has input devices for inputting information by a user's manipulation. Such an input device may be implemented as a dome switch or a touch pad which allows a user to input commands or information by pushing or touching the same, or a wheel, a jog or a joystick manipulated in a manner of rotating keys.
Among others, the dome switch has a simple reliable structure and provides a user with click feeling. Such advantages render the dome switch most typically employed in the portable terminal.